I Don't Remember Days, I Remember Moments
by Lissannabelle
Summary: Ada yang diingat Tenten hari ini. Cerita kocak masa lalu kebersamaannya bersama Neji, Lee, dan Guy-sensei/ Project Birthday Hyuga Neji yang sangat terlambat/Remake dari fic jadul/Aneh dan gaje/Campuran kocak dan entahlah.. silahkan tentukan sendiri genrenya.


**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

Meskipun MK mengatakan akan pensiun dari dunia mangaka *entah kenapa malah saya yang pundung

Tapi fanfic ini

milik

Saya

Lissannabelle

.

Warning : Fanfic jadul, sungguh ini pasti ga kocak, **garing** , kering, kaya wafer (Loh?), bad EYD, penggunaan bahasa yang tidak Bahasa Indonesia sekali (mungkin), di buat karena iseng, nista, dan sengaja dibuat sebagai fanfic yang aneh

Note : Fanfic ini remake dari fanfic jadul bin hancur di akun ff nista saya yang mulai menjadi butiran debu *apalah~

Mengandung **Birthday Project Hyuga Neji yang terlambat** saya buat dan post. Mengandung Rock Lee dan Maito Guy yang ingin saya buat funny serta perpaduan Tenten dan Hyuga Neji yang ingin saya buat romance. Entahlah. Maaf jika salah dalan pemilihan genre. Ada beberapa karakter yang ikut nimbrung di fanfic ini

Oke, cukup basa-basinya

.

.

Nee, Happy Reading!

.

.

 **I DON'T REMEMBER DAYS, I REMEMBER MOMENTS**

* * *

Kakinya melangkah cepat memasuki gerbang pemakaman itu. Kedua tangannya memegang penuh sebuket besar bunga lily yang baru saja ia beli dari toko bunga. Bahkan orang-orang di desa meliriknya sepanjang jalan dari tadi karena membawa sebuket besar bunga lily tersebut. Mereka pasti berpikir, bagaimana bisa seorang kunoichi yang terlihat tangguh, kuat, bercepol dua dan menyukai senjata-senjata ninja dapat membawa sebuah buket bunga dengan wajah yang begitu gembira. Tidak seperti biasanya. Memang tidak, biasanya setiap hari ia hanya membawa setangkai bunga lily dan menyempatkan waktu untuk berdiam sejenak di depan makam seseorang, kecuali jika ia harus mengerjakan misi beberapa hari.

Seperti hari ini, sepulang misi selama satu minggu ia sempatkan langsung menuju toko bunga. Memilih sebuket besar bunga lily dan langsung menuju ke suatu tempat lagi. Kakinya berhenti melangkah di depan makam seseorang. Sinar matahari yang tenggelam membelakangi punggungnya. Ia berjongkok dan menatap sejenak seikat bunga matahari yang mulai sedikit melayu. "Mungkin Hinata dan Himawari sudah kesini siang tadi" pikirnya.

"Maaf.. aku terlambat," gumamnya sambil meletakkan buket bunga lily nya di samping seikat bunga matahari itu. "Lama tidak bertemu, aku jadi bingung harus mengatakan apa ya?" perempuan tersebut mulai berbicara dengan nada yang bertanya-tanya. "Ah ya, aku baru saja pulang dari suatu misi. Bukan misi yang berat, aku hanya mengantarkan seorang pejabat ke desa sebrang. Aku ditemani Lee. Seperti biasa selama perjalanan ia selalu bertingkah konyol, tapi kau tau kan? Kami sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, jadi sifat kekanakan kami sudah mulai berkurang. Hehehe. Aku akan selalu memuji tugas yang sudah dilakukannya dan ia pun selalu berkata ' _Ya, Tenten kau melakukannya dengan baik'_. Kami sekarang selalu berusaha melakukan apapun dengan yang terbaik." ia bercerita begitu panjang lebar dan dengan raut wajah yang riang. Walaupun ia juga menyadari bahwa ia hanya berbicara dengan sebuah nisan.

"Kau mungkin bertanya, bagaimana aku masih ingat hari ini kan? Tentu saja, aku kan sudah tidak ceroboh lagi, huh!" raut wajahnya kini berubah dengan kesal dengan sendirinya. "Aku.. hanya saja aku selalu ingat waktu itu." kedua mata dengan iris berwarna coklat itu kini memandangi langit senja yang berwarna jingga. Mengingat waktu itu. Saat mereka masih bersama sebagai sebuah tim yang beranggotakan tiga orang di bawah seorang bimbingan Monster Hijau Konoha dengan ocehan semangat masa mudanya. Saat mereka berusia empat belas tahun.

 _FLASHBACK.._ *Nah disini sudah mulai bahasa ababilnya..

"Uapaaaaa?" Lelaki berambut panjang itu saking terkejutnya bahkan tanpa sengaja mengaktifkan Byakugannya. _Ngeeek_ ~ sweatdrop nyempil di kening Tenten layaknya adegan di anime-manga gitu. Sedangkan dua makhluk hijau sedang berada di pojokan dan memainkan sebuah alat dengan asal.

 _Drum.. tak.. tak.. tak.._ setidaknya begitulah bunyinya. Untuk beberapa saat ruangan itu menjadi sepi.. kayak di kuburan.

"Es cendol.. es cendol.." Paman Teuchi menawarkan beberapa gelas es cendol dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Karena tidak ada yang berminat mengenai minuman macam apa itu, paman Teuchi segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Setidaknya iklan barusan berhasil memecah pengheningan cipta mereka.

"Anda yakin?" tanya Tenten pada sosok nenek tua yang entah oplas dimana sampe terlihat kayak anak abege gahol gitu. Dan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kepala ria bak orang mabok.

"Yeah.. kita ke pantai," teriak makhluk hijau berukuran kecil, mengangkat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Meninju-ninju udara yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

"Lee, kita akan latihan siang dan malam disana. Kita akan mencoba push-up seribu kali kita dengan cara yang baru. Yah.. dengan sambil menerjang ombak yang paling besar dan kuat. Kalau sekali saja tubuhmu berhasil diterjang, maka harus mendapat hukuman!" Guy membuat nada bentakan di akhir kalimatnya. Dan sekarang pun ia mulai membayangkan latihan mereka nanti.

"Tidak –Sensei!" sanggah Lee cepat. "Kita akan buat latihan kali ini dengan.. seratus ribu push-up," ucapnya riang dengan menunjukkan sepuluh jari tangannya. (?)

"Tidak!" bentak nenek tua tadi. "Kalian ku sarankan berlibur, bukannya latihan yang seperti itu!" teriaknya. Urat-urat darahnya tampak di kening wajahnya. Ia bahkan merasakan merinding ketika tadi berhasil di buat membayangkan mengenai latihan aneh yang akan dua makhluk itu lakukan.

Lelaki berambut panjang yang sudah menghentikan Byakugannya kini menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan sangat kesusahan. Matanya ngeri melihat Guy dan Lee yang bersikap menyamai orang gila itu. "Harus bersama mereka selama tiga hari? Bahkan sejam pun bersama mereka aku.. aku sudah seperti orang gila juga" batinnya.

"Maksud Tsunade-sama?" tanya Lee dengan memasang muka begonya. Bahkan sekarang makhluk hijau yang berukuran besar memasang muka yang sama dengan anak muridnya itu. Pemandangan macam apa ini.

"Sekarang lu lu pade get out en cepatlah berlibur!" habis sudah kesabarannya. Hampir saja pembuluh darahnya yang sudah berkedut-kedut itu pecah. Sebelum itu terjadi, empat orang tadi segera berlari linglung keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Lee sempat-sempatnya masih kejedot tembok saking takutnya.

"Ano.. Tsunade-sama, mengapa anda menyuruh mereka berlibur?" tanya seorang perempuan penyuka babi, Shizune. Bahkan ia sekarang tampak memasangkan baju balet pada babi pink kesayangannya. Sang babi pun hanya bisa pasang raut wajah pasrah.

"Hah, Lee dan Guy benar-benar membuat ku muak setiap hari dengan keliling Konoha mereka. Pagi-siang-malam jika tidak ada misi, ini sungguh mengganggu ketentraman ku," jawab Tsunade. "Hahaha.. lumayan-lumayan hati ku bisa tentram selama beberapa hari." wanita tua yang menyamar dengan tubuh abegenya itu mulai mengacungkan jempol khas Guy. Sepertinya ketentraman hatinya memang benar-benar terganggu sampai bersikap seperti orang gila juga.

"Meskipun begitu, anda tetap harus menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen disana." ucap Shizune sambil menunjuk tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang berada di pojokan.

 _Prakk~_ baru saja Tsunade akan meminum araknya, ia malah memecahkan sebotol besar arak kesayangannya. "Tidaaaakkkkkkkk!" ia berteriak begitu kencangnya memakai toa yang entah muncul darimana hingga menggema ke seluruh penjuru Konoha. Saat barusan lo dapat kebahagiaan, trus ga lama setelah itu lo harus dapet hal yang menyedihkan. _Sakitnya tuh disini._

 _Jlebb~_ Naruto yang sedang asik memakan segelas cup ramen instant kini menelan ramen dengan wadahnya.

"Suara petir darimana itu?" gumam Shikamaru yang masih mengantuk dari tidur siang nya.

"Eh copot.. eh copot," ucap Ino tergagap-gagap, hampir saja ia memisahkan bagian kepala dengan badan ikan saat ia sedang belajar pengobatan medis pada seekor ikan hiu yang ia beli dari Kisame.

Yah.. seperti itulah reaksi dari beberapa warga di Konoha akibat teriakan Tsunade barusan.

.

.

Sorenya dua dari empat orang tim Guy itu sudah menunggu di perempatan jalan yang bernama kehidupan, syukurlah mereka tidak ikut tersesat seperti Kakashi-sensei.

"Mereka yang merencanakan menunggu di tempat ini, mereka juga yang datang terlambat," keluh Tenten yang sudah masang muka gelisah.

"Hn." sahut Neji menanggapi. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berduaan disana. Tidak masalah sebenarnya, hanya saja sekarang masalahnya berduan nya untuk menunggu dua orang tak berguna.

"Tenten.. Neji," teriak Lee dan Guy yang menghampiri mereka. Apa-apaan ini?

 _Jreng.. Jreng.._ mereka berdua datang dengan transportasi anti-mainstream di Konoha. Sebuah kereta dengan dibawa seekor badak hanya saja bunyinya malah _mbekk.. mbekk.._ hewan macam apa ini? Apakah ini hewan kuchiyose baru milik Pain? Tapi, mereka kan belum mengenal Pain saat itu. Sudah lupakan, anggap saja ada hewan seperti itu. _Mbeekk…_

"Ayo berangkat!" ajak Lee sambil menunjuk bangku kosong dibelakang kereta hewan aneh itu.

"Hhh.." Tenten hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat sambil berjalan gemulai menaiki kereta hewan aneh tersebut. Bak Cinderella saja. Pikirnya, tidak akan ada gunanya jika berdebat dan menyanggah kelakuan guru dan temannya yang satu ini. Apalagi Guy-sensei, kalau saja ia menyanggah mungkin ia akan berhadapan dengan tatap-menatap dengan tatapan aneh khas Guy-Sensei selama berjam-jam.

'Neji, hungry up!" teriak Lee penuh semangat, saking semangatnya salah dalam bahasa sok Inggrisnya.

"Iya.. iyaa." jawab Neji ketus. Daritadi ia menahan urat-urat di keningnya agar tidak pecah. Kalau pecah, mungkin semburannya akan lebih deras ketimbang nosebleed. Bahaya kan.

"Ahahahaha.. yosh… kita berangkat!" teriak Guy dengan nada yang berapi-api. Ia menjadi layaknya pak kusir hanya saja.. yah begitulah.

 _Mbekkkk~_ suara hewan badak aneh tersebut artinya memulai perjalanan mereka.

.

.

"Uapeeeehh? Mereka liburan, hah?" teriak Naruto nyaring pakai toa ibu-ibu arisan Konoha yang entah dapat darimana lagi. Tsunade dan Sakura yang berada diruangan itu harus menutup kedua kuping mereka tidak cukup dengan kedua tangan mereka, tapi dengan kedua kaki mereka juga. Bagaimana bisa? Entahlah.

"Naruto, jangan berteriak bisa nggak sih!" bentak Sakura dan menjitak kepala Naruto dengan batu besar yang entah sejak kapan berada disitu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Adawhhh!" Naruto meringis kesakitan dengan teriakan yang gaje.

 _Dushhhh_ ~ Tsunade ikut melempar kursi duduknya ke arah Naruto. Berhasil membuat Naruto terpental ke tembok yang sama saat Lee kejedot tuh tembok. "Hhh.. hhh.." Tsunade ngos-ngosan telah menggunakan chakra yang terkuras karena tak sanggup lagi menahan amarahnya.

 _Ngekk_ ~ Naruto terkapar di lantai. "Tinut… tinut.. tinuttt.." tiga orang bocah yang bernama Konohamaru, Udon dan Moegi datang. "Ambulan datang," ucap Moegi riang.

"Kak Naruto tarik nafas dalam.. dalam.. tahan.. jangan bernafas!" pinta Konohamaru polos sambil meletakkan sebuah batang kayu asal ke arah dada Naruto. Ceritanya pengganti stetoskop gitu.

"Hwahhh," Naruto dengan bodohnya mengikuti pinta bocah barusan dan akhirnya ia pun tak dapat lagi menahan nafasnya.

"Hah? Moegi, Udon cepat perban kepala kak Naruto!" teriak Konohamaru bagai dalam keadaan darurat. Suasana seperti sangat di dramatisir.

"Baik," jawab Udon dan Moegi serempak. Mereka bukannya melilitkan perban malah melilitkan kain dengan sembarang di kepala Naruto. Tiga menit kemudian..

"Huwaaa.. Mumi!" teriak Udon kaget, ingus di hidungnya tertarik ke dalam secara refleks karena saking kagetnya.

"Kaburrrr!" teriak Konohamaru berlari duluan dari ruangan di susul Udon dan Moegi.

"Waaaaaa," Naruto pun terkaget-kaget histeris melihat dirinya di depan cermin besar kejujuran dari kartun Putri Salju. Apalagi sesuatu dari balik cermin tersebut, balik kaget histeris melihat Naruto. Ini juga salah satu benda yang nyasar di Konoha.

"Dasar bodoh!" teriaknya dengan ketus. "Keluar kalian!" bentaknya frustasi. Entah kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang berteriak, apalagi dirinya. Sakura dan Naruto segera berlari sambil berguling-guling keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

"Disini senang.. disana senang," Guy bernyanyi ria sambil memegang kendali hewan badak aneh itu.

"Dimana-mana hatiku senaaaang," sahut Lee yang bernyanyi sambil berjoget-joget ria diatas kereta. Neji dan Tenten hanya bisa menutup kedua telinga mereka.

"Naik.. naik.. ke puncak gunung," Guy dengan tiba-tiba mengganti nyanyiannya.

"Tinggi.. tinggi.. sekaleeeeee," Lee menyahut nyaring dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Hentikan itu!" bentak Neji yang sedari tadi menahan kekesalannya.

"Hoi, Neji, bersemangatlah! Liburan masa muda, jangan kita sia-siakan!" _Ciiing~_ Guy menampakkan cengiran orang gilanya dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya hasil pakai pasta gigi terkenal di Konoha.

"Terserahlah!" sahut Neji frustasi.

"Bacchikoi.. bacchikoi.. beibee," Guy salah menanggapai tanggapan Neji barusan dan kembali bernyanyi. Lee tersentak kaget dengan lirik tersebut, ia tahu lagu ini. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat gurunya bernyanyi lagu tersebut. Yah.. ia akan mulai bernyanyi lagi. "Let's do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Bacchikoi.. bacchikoi beibee," sambung Guy semakin menambah ritme semangat di nada lagunya.

"Tattoe asa ga kunakutatte yei.. yei.. Bacchikoi.. bacchikoi beibee.. kimi totomi yume wo miru ze yei.. yei," sahut Lee yang akhirnya kebagian suara.

"Nanananananana," gumam Neji dan Tenten yang ikut menyanyi dengan ekpresi wajah menangis-nangis. Nyanyian itu berlangsung beberapa menit, diulang hingga sudah berapa kali selama perjalanan mereka menyanyikan lagu tersebut. _Mbekk.. Mbekk.. Mbek….._ bahkan si badak aneh ikut nimbrung bernyanyi.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di pantai tujuan mereka saat matahari mulai terbenam. Lee dan Guy duluan berlari menuju tepian pantai sambil memandangi Sunset. Bahkan mataharinya sepertinya mo buru-buru tenggelam karena dipandangi oleh Lee dan Guy dengan ekspresi orang gila. Menangis-nangis tidak wajar bisa melihat matahari terbenam. Seperti baru lahir ke dunia saja.

Tenten dan Neji segeran turun dari kereta, memandangi punggung kedua makhluk hijau itu. Tenten mendekati rekan timnya itu. "Neji, kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" tanya Tenten pada Neji. "Selamat Ulang Tahun Hyuga Neji," bisiknya pelan dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Neji terdiam sejenak, ia bahkan hampir lupa dengan hari ini. Mukanya sedikit memanas, malu bercampur bahagia. Tenten segera meraih tangan Neji dan mengajaknya berlari ke arah Guy dan Lee.

"Lee.. Guy-Sensei.. jangan lupa ucapkan sesuatu pada Neji hari ini," teriak Tenten sambil berlari-lari kecil menggenggam tangan Neji. Lee dan Guy segera berbalik dengan wajah yang masih menangis-nangis ria.

"Nejiiiii~" mereka berdua berteriak, merentangkan kedua tangannya, berlari-lari kecil ke arah Neji dan Tenten, bersiap akan memeluk yang berulang tahun hari ini. Pemandangan yang mengharukan, di sinari dengan senja sore itu.

 _Glekk_.. Neji menelan ludahnya. Mereka akan berbenturan tidak lama lagi.

 _Brukk_.. benar saja.

.

.

Mereka merayakan ulang tahun Neji yang ke empat belas malam itu. Mereka menikmati kue yang sudah Tenten coba buat dan bawa secara diam-diam, walaupun rasanya seperti perpaduan asin dan manis. Neji mungkin selalu kesal dengan kelakuan dua orang tim nya, tapi inilah tim yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia ingin bisa lebih lama bersama mereka. Bersama Lee.. Guy-sensei, dan bersama orang yang diam-diam juga ia perhatikan, Tenten. Ia bahkan tersenyum sendiri membayangkan orang terakhir dari yang ia pikirkan barusan.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Banyak sekali hal yang ku ingat mengenai kita, Neji. Aku bahkan lupa sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu semenjak kau tidak ada, itu karena.. karena aku selalu menganggap mu masih ada Neji. Kau.. masih bersama ku.. bersama tim kita," ucap Tenten yang mulai terisak. Tidak, ini bukan dirinya. Ia segera menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak cengeng Neji, kau tau kan aku ini kunoichi yang kuat.. haha," ucapnya memandangi nama Hyuga Neji yang tertera di nisan tersebut.

"Seperti biasanya mereka selalu terlambat Neji," gumam Tenten pelan ketika mendengar suara cempreng temannya berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Maaf kami terlambat Neji," suara berat Guy-Sensei yang mulai menua, ia duduk di kursi rodanya dan Lee yang membantu mendorong.

"Seperti biasa, kami bawakan makanan favorit tim kita," ucap Lee dengan riang sambil meletakkan empat buah kotak makan. Tenten membantu menyiapkan.

"Kyaa.. nasi kari buatan bibi Sansho.. baunya enak hmmm," Tenten tampak menikmati aroma nasi kari panas dari kotak makan yang barusan ia buka.

"Kau tau kan, Karashi masih suka lupa dengan resep nasi kari buatan ibu nya itu, jadi kami agak lama menunggu," sahut Lee.

"Baiklah," jawab Tenten. Tenten membagikan kotak makan berisi nasi kari tersebut pada Lee dan Guy-sensei, juga meletakkan kotak makan didekat nisan Neji.

"Selamat ulang tahun Neji," ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

"Beristirahatlah di sana dengan tenang," ucap Guy-Sensei.

"Neji, kau ninja yang hebat," ucap Lee.

"Kami selalu menyayangimu," sahut Tenten. "Dan aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Neji." batin Tenten.

.

.

"Selamat makan," ucap mereka serempak.

"Humm.. pedas seperti biasanya, ini sangat enak," ucap Lee riang. Lee semakin mempercepat ritme makannya.

"Lee.. makanlah yang pelan!" pinta Guy-Sensei. "Jangan terlalu bersemangat.. nanti kau terse-".

 _Bhukk.. bhukk.._ Lee benar-benar tersedak. Tenten tertawa geli melihat tingkah Lee yang masih seperti kekanakan. "Neji, aku kan tadi hanya bilang kalau sifat kekanakan kami mulai berkurang, hihi." batin Tenten.

.

.

.

The end

* * *

Seperti biasa, ONESHOOT. RnR jika Berkenan. Oh ya saya sudah bilang, fanfic ini sengaja di buat aneh karena memang inilah yang ingin saya buat tentang mereka XD

 **Happy Birthday Hyuga Neji**

 _Kita-kita masih ga rela kamu mati *sad*_


End file.
